Kuro Taka
by DW Yoru Okami
Summary: A car accident took the life of an innocent child. Her physical form perished, but her spirit lived on because she was still needed. This Bakura has her wings, but it isn't what she expected. ahh...the grammar...ahh
1. Silver Strand

Summary-  
A car accident took the life of an innocent child. Her physical form perished, but her spirit lived on because she was still needed. She has her wings, but it isn't what she expected.

Author's Note:  
Kinda has this idea while watching a show. It's a bit eccentric, but hey, so am I. Reviews would be nice, but I get what I get. Thanks for taking a look, and I hope you enjoy. :) Oh, footnotes about certain things are on the bottom, and I use the subbed names though in American style. Those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about I say Ryou Bakura instead of Bakura Ryou.

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Yugioh, that's why I'm writing a fanfic. So well, no suing. ok. -shifty eyes- Ok?

* * *

_This world was so easy then. I miss the simple bliss, being that naive little girl. The world was a play ground_, _and I had no fear of it. My parents were there for me, shielding me from the dangers of this world. I grew thinking everyone was my friend. None of them though could compare to him. He protected me, his eyes following me like that of a hawk, keeping me safe..._

_My brother, my hero, my idle..._

BEEP! BEEP!

Ryou Bakura opened his eyes, the rising sun streaming through the cracks of his blinds.

BEEP! BEEP!

His alarm blared as he rolled over, fumbling for the switch. His fingers found the annoying machine and he slammed on the snooze button digging himself deeper into the blankets. Instantly he was back asleep, unaware he was being watched.

Half an hour and three snooze button pushes later, he was still not awake. Once again he slammed on the snooze button, his eyes drooping. He moved into his pillow and yawned, his dreams already beginning again. His watcher though had other plans.

"Schreee!" Ryou jumped up with a start throwing the blankets off him and falling from the bed. With a sickening thump he landed on the ground. "Ow, my head."

He rubbed his head and stood, rolling up the blinds on the window. He was greeted by another screech. "Why can't you bug someone else every morning?" He mumbled under his breath about not being a morning person as he stared at the falcon.

The (a)peregrine eyed the boy. Ryou stared back at her. There was nothing unusual about a falcon in the city, but this bird was definitely different. Instead of the usual blue and tan feathers of her species, she was pure black except for her wingtips, which were an unnatural shade of grey, more silver than anything else. Ryou had never seen a bird like her, and had taking a liking to her. The bird, in return, had taken a liking to him.

Every morning the peregrine would sit outside his room and awaken him if he slept in. At first it had scared him, having an unnatural creature so close, but with all the other strange things happening he learned to cope. Besides, since he had moved to Domino he had yet to be tardy. That was something he _had _gotten used to.

The bird tilted her head. "After so long you think I wouldn't jump every time you screeched." She stared at him with unblinking eyes. He sighed in defeat, and shut the blinds so he could get ready for school.

Outside the falcon watched the window for a few seconds longer before spreading her wings, and taking to the sky.

- - -

"Ryou-kun!" Ryou looked up from his book and smiled at the girl running towards him. As usual she was followed by her friends.

"Ohayou, Anzu-chan." He closed his book as Anzu slammed her textbooks onto the desk next to him and sat down. She sighed as she sat, straightening her school uniform. Behind her Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Otogi, and Shizuka had all sat at there desks. Ryou smiled at them, giving a brisk wave as they all greeted him. This was the only class that they all were in together.

"What are you reading?" Yugi asked him, noticing that he was fingering his book. Ryou smiled and handed the book to Yugi, who was swarmed by everyone else trying to see. They stared at it for a minute before sitting back down. Jounouchi raised an eyebrow and asked what was on everyone's mind.

"A falconry book? Was tat' for?" All eyes stared at Ryou who bit his lip as Yugi handed him back the book.

"It's for some information I need. I want to know how to get a bird to trust me."

Jounouchi blinked and leaned against his chair. "Why?"

Ryou shoved the book into his binder, blushing. "I just do." He shut his mouth and turned to the front, trying to tell Jounouchi that the he didn't want to continue the discussion. Unfortunately, the blonde didn't get the hint.

"Since when do ya like birds?" Ryou didn't respond. "Oh, com.." He was cut off.

"Jounouchi-san, I suggest that since the bell has rang, you close your mouth and let me start my class." Kokoryi-sensei stood at the front of the room eyeing him. Snickers from the students followed his command and a scowling Jounouchi sank down into his chair.

Ryou relaxed as his friend was silenced. He didn't want to explain that he was going to try to tame a wild (b)hayabusa. He would wait to tell them, and that was if he could even get the bird to trust him. So far, she didn't fly away when he got close, but what he really wanted was for her to take meat from his hand. That was what he was reading up on, trying to find ways to build up the bird's confidence in him. He sighed as he turned his attention to Kokoryi-sensei, focusing on the lesson at hand.

_Still even he couldn't protect me from my fate. That accident took my life, and he could do nothing but watch as my body was laid to rest. I though, wasn't. My soul has aged, and I know and understand things that I couldn't. This world isn't peaceful, and many people turn on their loved ones. In death I am doing what I could not in life. It is my turn to protect._

- - -

"Ryou come on. Tell us!" Jounouchi asked for the sixtieth time since school had started. The last bell had wrung and Ryou was outside with his friends.

"Yeah, come on man. Tell us what is the big deal is." Honda shoved Jou out of the way to get in front of Ryou. They all wanted to know, but only Jounouchi and Honda kept bugging him. The others knew not to push him.

"What was tat'?" Jou yelled, tackling Honda. They rolled on the ground swinging punches trying to hit the other. Anzu and Shizuka stood there sweat dropping for a second before they both jumped at the boys trying to get them to stop.

"Honda stop it!" "Jounouchi your not setting a good example for your sister." Anzu and Shizuka's begs went unnoticed by the quarreling boys.

Hand on his head Yugi stood there laughing at his friends antics. Ryou though saw it as an opportunity to escape. Waving to Yugi he yelled a quick good-bye and ran down the sidewalk, slowing only when he turned the corner.

Anzu and Shizuka finally pulled the boys apart, both panting more than the two fighting teens were. Honda brushed himself off and looked around. "Where'd Ryou go?" Yugi simply smiled and pointed down the street.

- - -

Ryou sighed as he placed his empty dinner plate in the sink and stumbled up to his bedroom. He had spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning the house, and reading up on falconry. He had felt bad about running from his friends, but he knew they would get over it.

Yawning, he fell down onto his bed, removing the ring and placing it on his dresser. He set his alarm and began reading his book.

Hours later the silver haired boy was asleep, book open upon his chest.

_Ryou... _

_You have grown so much, and been through hell, and yet your still you, calm and gentle. I sound more like a mother than a younger sister, don't I? I wish I could let you know your not alone, that I'm here watching. Too bad that's not possible. You can't hear me, though he can..._

A shadowy figure leaned over Ryou's sleeping form. It took no solid form, simply appearing as wisps of silver, ever moving like fire in the shape of a human. The shadow moved forward, arm extended. It picked the book up, marking the page, and laying it on the dresser next to the ring. The hand moved forward again brushing against Ryou's hair removing bangs from his face. It lingered as if reluctant to let go.

On the other side of the bed another shadow appeared, chocolate eyes gazing at the scene before him. Bakura had felt the presence of something in the room, and had materialized to investigate. What he saw did not confuse him, simply peak his interest.

The being he saw before him was not of this world. That though was not what interested him. What drew his attention was the hand on his light's head. He had seen this spirit before and she was a nuisance. She had foiled many of Bakura's plans to have some fun with his hikari.

The ghost could not stop him completely from hurting Ryou, but she did make things harder. He growled as he thought about. Why, he wondered, was she showing herself. She knew what would happen if he got a hold of her. She may be a spirit, but the magic of a sennen item defied many things.

Bakura chuckled to himself and stepped from the shadows. "Now, now, what's wrong my dear?'" The spirit's head shot up, her hand darting away from Ryou. Bakura stood there unmoving as she backed up.

_What do you want? _Her question echoed in Bakura's mind and he simply shook his head in amusement.

"I want what I always want." He smirked his eyes moving down to look at Ryou than back at her.

"Too get rid of you."

_You have tried and tried, and yet I am still here._

Bakura simply chuckled. "I will remove you myself when I deem it necessary. For now you are simply a thorn in my side, one that I plan to get rid of, but at the moment enjoy feeling the sting." He stepped forward.

_You make me sick... _

"It's my job." Bakura smirked, his eyes on the entity as he advanced. He knew she would flee.

_You'll have your job cut out for you when you try to get rid of me. _

He said nothing in response and she backed away at his approaching form. Slowly the wisps of silver fire began to recede, vanishing like she had never been there.

Bakura turned laughing. "She is feisty one, but soon even she will outgrow her use for you." He stared at Ryou. "She can't protect you forever, just like you couldn't protect her." Slowly Bakura's own form disappeared back into the ring. "You will fall again, but this time my hands."

He laughed as he faded. His form vanished into his soul room but his words echoed..

"You can't run forever,"

"Amane..."

Outside an unearthly screech blasted through the silence of the night, echoing in the black void. A shadowed creaturetook to the sky, her body invisible inthe darkness except for silver tipped wings...

_We shall see Bakura, we shall see..._

_

* * *

_

How was that? Reviews please are wanted!

Notes:

(a) Peregrines are a species that is located in Japan, I looked it up. (This is for you animal freaks :) )

(b) Hayabusa is the Japanese term for "peregrine falcon" I am pretty sure on this, but correct me if I'm wrong.


	2. Lost Lullaby

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or its characters.

Author's Note-

Ok, I like this story, but do you? Some input would be nice. Thanks to those who have reviewed.

**DojomistressAmbyChan**- The thing most people see Bakura doing. Taking his anger out on Ryou. I can see him hurting Ryou in the manga, though not the anime. He's not _totally_ abusive though... (Is that possible for him?)

**Sakina The Fallen Angel**- No I'm not Japanese, unfortunately. My friend gets subbed versions of anime, and happened to have a few Yugioh ones. Don't know where he got em. Maybe burned off the internet though. I also go to sites, and know how the series ends. I love spoilers. Heh.

I got a message on Quizilla about this story. Not sure why they just wouldn't post a review with this question, but I'm not them so I guess they have their reasons. Anyway I got asked if this was yaoi. It isn't. Sorry if that is what some of you wanted, but I'm not good at yaoi or yuri. I have nothing against it, I just can't write it. Heh again.

With this plot, I'm not totally sure where this is going either, but I have a basic idea. Anybody who has suggestions, please let me know :) nods a lot Oh and I know that Yugi and his friends call him Bakura, but I put Ryou in the first chapter. Since his name is Ryou I'm going to have him being called Ryou here as to not confuse him with Bakura. Plus I'm lazy and don't like typing Yami Bakura, it is not his name god dang it! That was weird...

Oh, and I'm sorry if Yugi seems slightly Ooc in tihs chapter, I'm not to good with writing him.

Other than that I don't think I have anything else to say. Byes

**Last chapter-**

"You can't run forever.."

Bakura laughed as he faded. His form vanished into his soul room but his words echoed..

"Amane..."

Outside an unearthly screech blasted through the silence of the night echoing in the black void. A shadowed creature flew through the darkness, her body invisible, except for silver tipped wings...

_We shall see Bakura, we shall see.._

**hikari to yami**

/yami to hikari/

* * *

_.:Chapter 2:._

_Call to the world,  
__Call to the sky,  
__a spirit set free,  
__to finally fly..._

Dark brown eyes stared down at the form of Ryou. The boy smiled and held his hand out, something clutched in his fingers. A few feet behind him Yugi stood watching. The owner of the eyes scanned the tri-colored hair boy than returned to look at Ryou, and his outstretched palm.

The smell of meat wafted towards her, and eyeing Yugi one final time she spread her wings. Slowly she circled towards Ryou, whose hand never moved. He simply smiled as the bird swooped down upon him landing on his arm, her talons scratching his bare skin. Still he barely flinched, his eyes glittering with pride as she grabbed the meat from him.

The falcon gulped down the meat, than turned towards Ryou. She made no sound, simply sat on his arm, as if waiting for something. The pale boy slowly moved his other arm forward and rested his finger barely an inch from her. She moved her head forward and contact was made. Ryou seemed to beam with pride as he gently stroked her small head, before pulling back and throwing his arm forward.

The bird spread her wings and thrust herself into the air. With a flap of her black wings she was gone, leaving a still Ryou.

Behind him, Yugi was standing in awe at the sight he had just witnessed.

"R-Ryou, what was that?" Yugi finally managed to stammer. He stood there staring in the direction the bird had flown.

Ryou simply smiled. "Remember how I was reading that book on falcons a couple weeks ago?"

Yugi blinked a few times trying to remember, but finally nodded as he thought of the day. Ryou had not wanted to give any information on the venture of his reading, that is, until now. He remembered Ryou confiding in him the day before.

'**Flashback'**

"Yugi, wait up!" The silver-mained boy ran to catch up with him. He smiled as Ryou ran to him.

"What's up Bakura?" Ryou panted as he finally caught up.

"I've been trying to talk to you, but it's hard to get you by yourself." It was the first time all day Yugi had been alone, and he blushed slightly as the boy stated this fact. "Anyway I really want to show you something." Ryou stood up, his voice barely above a whisper.

Yugi raised a brow. "You want to show me something?" Ryou nodded.

"Yeah, I trust you not to say anything to anyone and you didn't pester me before trying to figure it out." Yugi blinked, having no idea what he was talking about.

"What?"

Ryou just shook his head. "Can I show you or not?"

Still confused Yugi stared at him. Ryou's eyes were big with anticipation. Interest, not wanting to disappoint him, and those eyes made him relent.

"Sure." Ryou grinned.

"Meet me after school tomorrow in the park, I'll show you than!" Before Yugi could say anything else Ryou was running the other way, a smile plastered on his face. Shaking his own head, Yugi turned towards the Kame Game Shop.

'**End Flashback'**

"That was a one of those falcons, a hayabusa." He nodded his head to emphasize his point.

Yugi stood there a moment longer, his mind reeling. "A peregrine? That couldn't have been, peregrines are.."

Ryou cut him off. "Tan and blue colored. I know, I know. BUT that was still a peregrine."

"But why was it.."

"Yugi, I have no idea why that color, and that _it_ is a **she**," he smiled again as he turned to the tri-colored haired boy. "I like her coloring though, especially her wings." He stared straight at Yugi, defending the bird, as he walked up to the shorter boy. His face was set, showing he was serious.

Yugi stared at his friend for a moment before grinning. "Yeah, she was cool looking, and I guess you could never lose her in a flock of birds."

Relief flooded Ryou's features at the boy's attempted joke. Falcons did not travel in flocks, and Ryou knew this. He did nothing though, simply smiled as they began to walk towards Yugi's grandpa's game shop, where they were to meet everyone else.

_To soar through the air,  
__high above the ground,  
__no one to stop it,  
__yet one holds it down..._

Yugi yawned as he switched the game shop's window sign to closed. It had been a slow day, but Grandpa had been busy, so he had had to take care of the shop, finish his homework, and entertain his friends all at the same time. He yawned again, and stared outside into the darkening sky, thinking.

/What's wrong aibou/

Yugi turned towards the stairs, heading to his room.

**Nothing really. It's just I was wondering how Ryou found that bird.**

He rubbed his eyes as he walked up the steps.

In his soul room Yami blinked. Was that why Yugi has been silent most of the night after his friends had left?

/I am not sure Yugi, but it seemed that the falcon found him./

Yugi nodded agreeing with the spirit, as he slipped into his night clothes.

**I know, but why? Ryou seems really fascinated with her. I mean, he's even trying to tame her, and it looks like he is. I think it's good that Ryou has a hobby now, but...**

Yugi stopped mid-sentence trying to think of how to put it.

/Is it the animal that worries you/

Yami appeared next to his hikari as the boy removed the puzzle from his neck, laying it down on his desk Yugi sighed, and nodded his head.

"I've never seen a peregrine like that. I mean the fact that there is a peregrine like that bugs me. Since when do wild animals let themselves be tamed so easily, and in such a short time? The bird just isn't..." He blew his hair from his face trying to think. "Isn't normal" He nodded his head to emphasize his point.

Yami sighed. He agreed with Yugi that there was something odd about Ryou's new fascination. He had felt a presence when they had been with Ryou earlier, and not the normal aura that came from the ring. This had been a feeling of darkness, and yet had not been evil.

Yugi sat down on his bed and shook his head. "I just don't want anything happening to Ryou. He's already been through a lot."

Yami looked at him. Despite all the spirit of the ring did, Yugi was Ryou's friend. It had taken Yami sometime to understand how he could forgive him, but his hikari had finally convinced him that it had truly been the ring's spirit not their white-haired friend.

"He will be fine Yugi. A lot has happened to him, but he has managed to live through it, and if the need be, we will be there for him."

Yugi smiled as he laid down. "That's good."

Yami nodded as Yugi closed his eyes. He chuckled as he slowly vanished. "Yugi, your alarm."

The tri-colored hair boy yelped and sat up. "Thanks Yami." He smiled as he set the clock and fell back onto his bed.

_But still it goes on,  
__and tries to be free,  
__yethiding from all,  
__so no one can see.._

_-X-X-_

Ever moving wisps of silver rose into the air, hovering over a branch in a tree, high above the ground. They drifted to and fro spinning and diving, glittering in the light of the crescent moon.

Glimmering they began to take shape, their fiery movements settling to the form of a girl, legs crossed, and hands gripping the branch on both sides of her. As the silver fire died down, taking on a solid form, the characteristics of her face emerged.

Long, light brown hair fell in front of hazel eyes, small lines of silver lining the irises. Pitch black pupils, darker than the night around her, stared into the sky, gazing into the heavens.

Hunger laced her features, as a hand reached towards the stars stretching as if trying to grasp them. A single tear fell from her eyes, falling towards the earth. Her hand came back down towards her body, once again resting on the tree branch.

Pale, colorless lips parted, a sigh escaping them. Slowly her head lowered, eyes searching the area.. Through the silence of the night a haunting song echoed as her form evaporated into the sky.

_Call to the world,  
__call to the sky,  
__a spirit set free,  
__to finally fly._

_To soar through the air,  
__high above the ground,  
__no one can stop it,  
__yet one holds it down._

_But still it goes on,  
__and tries to be free,  
__yethiding from all,  
__so no one can see._

_The pain in the eyes,  
__an unreachable goal,  
__this is the song,  
__of a long lost soul..._

As her song faded into the abyss of the night, a single drop of water, glistening in the moonlight hit the ground, slowly sinking into the earth.

Not far away, a bright glow erupted from two golden relics, their owners to deep in sleep to notice...


End file.
